tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kelli McAdams
Kelli McAdams (born 1989) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Kelli is a Decker State College cheerleader, being a more senior member of the squad as well as a Library Science major. In addition to being a cheerleader Kelli is a member of the Scooby Gang, inducted in by her best friend Pamela Flipspatrick. Biography Early Life Kelli was born and raised in the Bel Air district of Los Angeles, California. Kelli's parents both worked in the film industry, Gerard McAdams being an academy award-nominated make-up artist and Meryl McAdams being an academy award-nominated screenwriter. When Kelli was a small child her parents adopted a younger girl that they named Rylee McAdams. Kelli and Rylee grew up thinking of each other as true sisters, it seeming at times as if Kelli even forgets they don't actually share family blood. Education-wise Kelli's grades were very average, though she proved to be very good at project research and the memorization of rules. Kelli's parents hoped she might study law but Kelli's grades didn't favor studying it, so Kelli instead went with studying library science at Decker State College. Kelli first arrived at DSC a couple of weeks before the first semester started, wanting to join the cheerleader squad and get to know her roommate. Pamela Flipspatrick became Kelli's roommate and the blonde immediately took to the redhead, impressed with her brains and the fact that they were both majoring in library science. Rachel Xanders, Michelle Gim, Julie Vaughn and Brianne Walsh became some of Kelli's first friends at college, taking to all her fellow cheerleaders immediately. Within the squad Kelli was known for being very gutsy, often willing to do moves when others girls worried they might be risky. Cheerleader Near the end of her first year Kelli joined the Lady Raptors on their trip to the multi-state tournament in Salt Lake City, only to get stranded south of Stillsville when the bus she was on broke down. The group later explored the city and Kelli, along with most of the cheerleader squad that was present, was frozen by Annabelle Carter as well as Isaac Carter and their camera. Kelli however didn't remember what had happened, and in spite of later reports she never suspected that Julie and her sister Kat Vaughn had secretly kept the camera after the Carter twins were captured. During her second year Kelli was once again one of the top cheerleaders, joining the others on a raid at a local wax museum where she and the others were pranked by the magic camera. Kelli was also featured in a T&M Productions product but she was not aware of it, frozen the whole time, and has never heard of the small company. When Ashley Tisdale was circulating the DSC campus she drugged the entire cheerleading team with Type-7. Kelli was unaware that during this time Pamela was more or less tortured by Ashley, and that this led to the formation of the Scooby Gang. Despite being best friends with Pam her roommate kept her more or less in the dark about everything, but she did disclose her suspicions about Tucker Holmes to her after a strange dream that seemed all too real. Scooby Gang Kelli ended up stumbling into Scooby events when she arrived at Balfour Boutique on day, having heard about it from Michelle, and discovered Rachel as a mannequin. Kelli was frozen by Michelle to keep this fact a secret, Pam later ending up frozen as well. Kelli was then selected by Sandy Vanholt to be exposed to Transmoxide and then hypnotized to become a slave to her will. When Sandy realized she needed Pam to be hypnotized as well but was running low on Transmoxide she used her desire to protect Kelli to get her to obey. Kelli and Pam were present when Sandy froze time using the Stillsville Camera and Durga Hourglass, initially helping Sandy before frozen in the Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House. Susie Kim used the Royal Momju Necklace to clear Kelli's mind of the hypnosis, but later Kelli ended up reminding Pamela of some events that should have been erased from her mind. Kelli ended up being a founding member of the new Scooby Gang and, unknown to her, was now an object of Pamela's affections since Susie had altered how she felt about the blonde. A few weeks after joining the Scooby Gang Kelli was attempting to become captain of the cheerleader squad, Brianne her only real competition at first. When Stephanie Kinloch ended up recruiting new members for the squad all on her own Kelli was impressed enough to vote for her instead, but embarrassed when she still got a vote from Pam and, to save face, suggested Pam was the one who hadn't voted for her rather than herself. At the after-party at Zella Krueger's place the pair ended up encountering the Medusa Mirror, Kelli then finding herself having to show seemingly impossible restraint as she faked being frozen while trying to get the help from the rest of the Scooby Gang to deal with Beth D'Onofrio. Piper Cross worked with Kelli to deal with the thief, and after that was done Kelli reluctantly called in Rylee. Kelli's sister demonstrated her knowledge, figuring out how to use the Medusa Goblet to unfreeze everyone, while also showing how easily she could hypnotize Kelli. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 99 lbs * Hair Color: Platinum Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Gerard McAdams, Father * Meryl McAdams, Mother * Rylee McAdams, Younger Sister and Member of Scooby Gang Scooby Gang * Pamela Flipspatrick, also Best Friend, Roommate and Fellow Cheerleader * Celeste Green * Marlene Hinshaw * Jesse Crane * Piper Cross Fellow Cheerleaders * Julie Vaughn * Brianne Walsh * Stephanie Kinloch * Zella Krueger * Missy Pine * Anne Noah * Carmen Inglewood * Liliana Cassano * Casey Jackson * Genesis Salazar Friends * Rachel Packlin * Rita Hemp Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Clockwork Revenge Part II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Kelli is based on country singer Kellie Pickler. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders Category:Scooby Gang